Just a Couple of Strays
by Featherthewolf
Summary: a fanfiction of warrior cats, but more focused on one of the most popular enemies, Bloodclan
1. Prologue

**hello! so this is my first story! I hope you enjoy it! It's based off of Warrior Cats and yeh**

 **WARNING: THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN RAPE AND SEX IN SOME SCENES THROUGHT THE BOOK. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 _PROLOUGE_

A blueish-gray tom stood in the clearing, his fur glistening in the moonlight. The teeth that were stuck into his collar shone, making him look as vicious as he was. Around him stood six cats, all eyeing him carefully. They were his companions, and the ones that would make his scheme possible. The tom cleared his throat.

"Greetings." He said. "I'm glad to see you came."

The cats nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"As you know, I have been planning to take over Bloodclan for a while. They no longer live up to their name. We have become weaker, softhearded, pathetic... but I am here to change that."

The group murmured in agreement.

"We will show them that we want the old Bloodclan back, the one that wanted to take over, to kill. And there is only one way to do that; to torture them until they give in and I become leader!"

The group yowled in agreement.

"I have assigned you all jobs to do. Snow, Snake, Hawk, step forward."

A fluffy white tom, a brown tabby tom, and a rusty brown tom stepped forward.

"Your job is what I like to call _she-cat duty._ It is rather risky task, but I trust you. Your duty is to attack she-cats when they are alone in the forest, and force them to mate with you against their will. And don't just take she-cats from our clan. Any she-cats you can find will be preferred as well."

"Yes, sir." said the white tom.

"Mouse, Blossom, Whisker," the blue tom continued, "Your job is to kill. Make sure to leave the bodies where they can find them."

The three cats nodded.

"I will participate in both activities." the tom finished. "Now, our plan to take over Bloodclan will begin... Now!"

The cats parted, murmuring their attack plans among themselves. The blue-gray tom smiled. All was going according to plan. If all went well, soon he would rule Bloodclan, and he would be more powerful than any could imagine.

 **Hope you liked it! Chapter 1 will be released in about a few days or next week.**


	2. Chapter 1

Socks lifted her head and looked around. She blinked, then yawned. Sunlight was shimmering through the single window in this room. That sunlight was the only source of light down here. That's why she liked it. Socks jumped down from the couch, careful not to disturb Midnight, who was snoring beside her. Midnight was her littermate, and companion. Sock stretched, then went over to her bowls of food and water. She took a few sips of water, then looked upstairs. The door that led to this room was shut, meaning her Twoleg had left. Socks turned the corner and walked over to the door that led outside. She slipped through the hole in the middle of the door, and breathed in the fresh air. Bees flew around the flowers in the garden, and birds chirped from high in the trees.

Socks walked out onto the fresh grass, then sat down and decided where to go. She could go through the neighborhood and explore, or she could just tease the dogs on the other side of the fence. She chose to explore. Socks walked around the side of the house and began walking down the street, looking out for cars or stray dogs. She reached the end of her street, and looked around to see which direction she should go next. She turned to the left and began walking again. This street always gave her the creeps. It was heavily sheltered wit trees, making it hard for sunlight to go through the thick leaves. All the houses seemed abandoned, though she knew Twolegs occupied them all. Socks padded warily down the path, looking for where she could turn next, when suddenly, she heard a low _mroww_ of a cat. Startled, she whipped her head around to see where it came from. A old brown tabby cat sat on a fence on the other side of the path.

 _Snickers. S_ he thought with relief.

Snickers was the old cat that lived on this street. Some cats used her as a navigator. She knew every street, every shortcut, where very dog lived, and the escape routes. The one thing she doesn't know is everybody's name, even if they came by daily.

"Where you headed, youngster?" Snickers meowed, jumping down from her fence.

"Don't know exactly." Socks responded.

"Well, wherever your headed, be careful if you go down that old abandoned street." Snickers responded. "I've seen a couple of stray cats roaming around down there. They're vicious little tikes. Don't want you gettin' hurt."

"I'll be fine." Socks said, turning to continue on her journey. "I've dealt with worse before. These are just a couple of strays."

 **hope you liked it, Chapter 2 should come soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

Socks quietly padded down the abandoned street, sniffing for other cats. Their scent was everywhere, but Socks didn't hear a single pawstep. Suddenly, a mouse scurried in front of her paws. Socks dashed after it. She loved the taste of mouse, and she loved to chase them. Even if she didn't always catch her prey, it was fun to feel the breeze in her fur as she chased it. The mouse dove into a nearby bush, and Socks dove after it. Thorns began to tug at her fur, and for a moment she thought she would get stuck, until she pulled through and continued her chase.

Just as the mouse was directly under her paws, something barreled into her side. She hit the ground, and soon the thing that had attacked her was on top of her. Luckily, Socks was prepared for these kinds of situations. Instinctively, she raised her paw and swiped it across the face of her attacker. They jumped off and grunted, and Socks slid out and stood to the side. She looked closely at the attacker. It was a handsome gray tabby tom. He looked the same age as her, at least 8 moons. This must be one of the strays Snickers was talking about. The tom turned around to face Socks. She saw fury burning in his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry." Socks stammered. "I shouldn't be here. Sorry for stealing your prey..."

"Oh, it's okay." The tom said. The anger had faded from his eyes.

"Um, well I guess I should get going." Socks said, turning around to head back into the bushes.

"Well you don't _have_ to go." the tom said. "Maybe we could get to know each other, so next time I see you around here, I won't attack."

 _Is he wanting to be friends?_ Socks thought suspiciously. _I guess he doesn't seem too hostile._

"Well, um, my name is Socks." she began. "I live somewhere up the street."

"So you're a kittypet." The tom said. He had come closer to her and was now sniffing her. "You sure smell like one."

"Is that what strays call housecats?" Socks asked curiously.

The tom nodded.

"My name is Jay." the tom said. "And I'm part of Bloodclan."

"Bloodclan?" Socks asked, eager to learn more about the strays.

"We're kind of just a group of strays that like to lurk around here. I know our name sounds vicious, but we really aren't that bad. Some of us like to kill, others are just looking for a place to stay."

"Kill you say?" Socks pressed.

"Yeah. It's kind of our clan tradition. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm one of the nice guys, and as you can see, I'm only 8 moons old."

"So am I!" purred Socks. "We have something in common."

Jay nodded. Then he glanced around nervously.

"Look, you probably should go." he said. "If one of the older cats sees me talking to you, we'll both be dead."

Socks nodded.

"How about we meet again tomorrow?" Socks suggested. "Somewhere where they won't catch us."

"Good idea." Jay purred. "Meet me where the street starts at sunhigh tomorrow."

"Okay." Socks said. "Goodbye."

She turned around and headed through the bushes, eager to get home and tell Midnight what happened. She had made friends with a stray, what could be more exciting?

 **so sorry for not posting in like two weeks. I've just been really busy! Chapter 3 will be out at some point.**


	4. Chapter 3

Socks bounded home, her heart leaping with joy. She had finally made a real friend! Although her head was clouded with happy thoughts, bad ones were there too. What if it was a trap, and he killed her instead? Or what if he didn't show up, and one of the older strays saw her, and killed her, or worse... She shook her head. Nothing was going to stop her from making a friend. Besides, she had always been interested in wild cats, and she wanted to learn more about them. She approached her humble home, which was shaded by lovely trees and many other creatures like birds and squirrels liked to nest amongst the treetops. Socks padded through the shaded area and walked up to the hole in the door that she had slid through before. She scampered through and looked around. It was quiet, except for the loud snores of Midnight. Socks walked over to her water bowl and look a few laps of the refreshing liquid, then trotted over to where Midnight was sleeping. She playfully pounced on him, making him wake up.

"Wha- Who-, oh it's you." he gasped. "You nearly scared me out of my fur!"

"Well, you sleep too much." remarked Socks. "Anyway, I have something cool to tell you."

"What?" asked Midnight, getting up and stretching.

"So today I was walking down the old abandoned street..." Socks began.

"How many times have I told you not to go down there!" scolded Midnight.

"That's not the point." responded Socks. "The point is that I found a stray cat, and we talked a little bit, and now he wants me to meet him tomorrow!"

"You talked to a _stray?!_ " exclaimed Midnight. "He could've killed you!"

"But he didn't." said Socks

She batted her brother with a paw.

"C'mon, let's go outside and play." she purred.

Midnight nodded, and followed her out the hole in the door. Socks looked around quickly for something to do. A squirrel was rummaging through the yard, looking for nuts. She nodded to Midnight, and both of them began to circle the squirrel. It was unaware of the two cats preying on it. Socks leaped out of the tall grass, driving it towards Midnight. He caught it in his claws, and quickly finished it off with a bite to the neck.

"That was easy." commented Midnight.

Socks agreed. It wasn't as fun as she imagined, but it was doing something. But it made it worth while when she did it with her brother.

 **sorry for the late update! My computer stopped working for like two whole weeks... Anyways, I'm back now and new chapter will be out eventually!**


	5. Chapter 4

Socks padded silently down the street, looking out for any signs of movement. She was meeting Jay, and she didn't want any one but herself and Midnight to know. She reached the old abandoned street and looked around for Jay. He said to meet here, so where was he? She listened carefully. Something was moving in the bushes. Suddenly, Jay came through the holly bush, a fresh cut on his shoulder.

"Hello!" purred Socks. She glanced at his scratch. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Hi." Jay replied. "My mentor hurt me a bit during training."

"Mentor?" Socks asked curiously.

"Someone who trains you to become a warrior." Jay said plainly.

"What's a Warrior?" Socks meowed, her mind now burning with questions.

"Well, how about I just start at the beginning." Jay said, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear.

"Great!" Socks exclaimed. "I can't wait to learn all about clan life!"

"Glad you're interested." Jay purred. "So, Clans are groups of cats that live in the wild sorta. And every Clan has a name, which ours is Bloodclan. Every clan also has a Leader. The Leader obviously controls the whole Clan. Our Leader is Callie, she was a kittypet at one point."

Socks listened on, intrigued by what the gray tabby tom was saying.

"Anyway, after the Leader comes the Deputy. The Deputy is second in command. I don't really know what they do, but if the Leader dies, they become the new Leader. Our Deputy is Blue, who is actually my father. Then there are Warriors. Warriors fight, hunt, mark the borders, and a bunch of other stuff like that. I can't tell you the names of all our Warriors, but we have quite a few. We also sort of have a Medicine Cat. They heal other cat's wounds and cure their illnesses, but they also hunt and fight. Our Medicine Cat is named Snow."

"How do they heal the wounds and stuff?" Socks asked.

"I don't know. They have these herbs that they gather and they somehow heal us."

"Cool!" Socks meowed.

Jay nodded.

"So, then after the Medicine Cat comes the Apprentices. I'm an apprentice. They have mentors, and the mentors train them to become Warriors. When the mentor thinks they are ready, there's a ceremony, and then they become a Warrior. It will be a while before I become a Warrior. Then we have Mothers. Mothers are she-cats who are nursing kits or are expecting kits. We don't have any at the moment, but I'm sure there will be some soon. Of course, there are kits. Kits are, well, kits. When the mother of the kits think they are ready to become apprentices, they are given mentors, and they become apprentices. And finally, there are elders. Elders are cats who are too old to care for themselves, and they kinda just lay around and tell the kits stories and stuff. The clan hunts for them and gives them food."

"Wow, that's amazing." Socks breathed, staring in awe at Jay. The Clan sounded so cool! Socks looked up at the sky.

"I should probably get going." Socks sighed. "My owner will be looking for me."

"I should go too." Jay murmured. "Hey, maybe we should meet again tomorrow!"

"Sounds great!" Socks said, getting up to leave.

"We will have to meet in the morning, before my training starts."

"Okay." Socks meowed, and bounded away back to her home."

 **Sorry I'm a little late, I've been really busy and kind of ran out of inspiration for a day or two. Chapter 5 will be here soon! (Hopefully)**


End file.
